A Piece of Tomorrow
by beautiful.dreamer
Summary: Tokiya and Fuuko are getting married! Witness the vows spoken, the party afterward and the start of a new life together! Includes YanagixRecca and TokiyaxFuuko (Duh!) pairings. Chapter 3 up! (*major* hiatus!) please forgive me...^^;
1. A glimpse of silver heaven

A Piece of Tomorrow  
---------------------------  
by beautiful.dreamer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flying on angel's wings   
And overflowing with tears, please kiss me!  
I do love you, with all of my life,  
Pretty Baby, hold me.  
  
-Dakishimete Itai; I Want to Hold You, Sailor Moon  
  
  
  
  
  
Fuuko's POV  
  
  
  
  
"Recca, I'm nervous..."  
  
  
  
I whisper this in vain, holding tight to the man who will lead me down the isle (1). I felt like the world would be watching me, and I knew I would do something stupid like trip over my own feet when I walked toward my future.  
  
  
  
I almost whooped in joy, as I remembered the one person that made the whole world seem a thousand times better, would be waiting to take me as his wife.  
  
  
  
"Fuuko-Chan, it's your day! What's to be nervous about?"  
  
  
  
He smiled, his eyes shinning with pride and joy for his best friend, me. My eyes also warmed over, as I squeezed onto his arm softly with my own.  
  
  
  
"Do I look ok?" I asked, doubtfully checking myself in the side mirror.   
  
  
  
The reflection that reached my eyes looked ethereal. Holding some grace and radiance only a bride could have, was in those sea emerald eyes of mine. My hair was neatly combed and put up with the company of beautiful snow white roses and daisies. My mouth and face were tinged with a rose pink tint on all the right places. Being me, I refused to put too much makeup on, anyway.   
  
  
  
"Oi, Fuuko! You look like a bride!"  
  
  
  
I smile, as I press down a crease in my sparkling white dress. It was a beautiful dress, simple yet perfect for a weeding gown. Two twin straps of pearl that shimmered held the tight bodice. My skirt was flowy and loose, looking so graceful and free. I did look like a bride, but I wanted the reassurance I wasn't imagining anything.  
  
  
  
"I look alright then, Mi-Chan's not going to be disappointed?"  
  
  
  
I whispered my fears, and Recca looked at me with warm eyes. He leaned over to give me quick peak, and my fingers trailed to the lingering feeling his lips left on my cheek. He never kissed me before, not even when Papa passed on. He only hugged me once, but that might have been the fact I was so withdrawn.  
  
  
  
"You're beautiful and serene, only a stupid baka would not think you looked like the perfect bride."  
  
  
  
My eyes filled with tears, as I closed the lids to keep in the sudden emotional wave.   
  
  
"Thank you, Recca."  
  
  
  
Ganko let the flower petals drop, as she skipped toward the altar. Everyone cooed and awed at the kawaii smile that played lightly on her lips. The perfect flower girl, I thought to myself.   
  
  
  
"Ready, Fuuko? I know you can do this, my best friend is a strong woman."  
  
  
  
I grinned, facing him. Gently and delicately, he lifted the veil over my face, letting the net of white silk conceal my eyes.   
  
  
  
"There, all done...let's go, Fuuko."  
  
  
  
I gave a weary nod, as I started down the aisle. A hush fell over the crowd, and the sweet sound of violins filled the air. Everyone stood, and smiled teary at me with a mix of pride, happiness and love. I smiled back, matching the same expression on their faces. I looked toward the altar, and saw him.  
  
  
  
My breath stopped, and the only thing that kept me walking was Recca.   
  
  
  
He looked so surreal, so angelic and beautiful. He looked like a perfect picture, painted by the soul to match a dream that tasted so sweet. He was so perfect. He was hers.   
  
  
  
Dressed in a silver tuxedo, that enhanced the loveliness of his hair, he looked too good to be hers. A rose as red as the blood they shed in the tournament was at his breast pocket, looking glorifying against the lighter material of his suit.  
  
  
  
I was getting closer, and I noticed the same dazed expression were in his eyes, as I'm sure where in my own. He loved me, I knew it. He loved me the same I loved him, more then life itself.   
  
  
  
  
Each step came with each heartbeat that pained until I would be in his slender arms. We finally reached the altar, and Recca gave me one last peck before whispering;  
  
  
  
  
"Go for it, Kirawasa."  
  
  
  
Passionate love and sweet bliss swam in the icy sea of baby blue. Looking at me with such an intense gaze was making me melt with every passing second.   
  
  
  
The priest cleared his throat, "Let us begin the vows. You have chosen to speak your own, the groom may begin."  
  
  
  
I looked at him, awaiting and anticipating the words he would read from the bottom of his soul.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continue  
  
  
  
  
  
(1)- Fuuko's papa passed away in my fan fic, more information will be explain in future chapters!   
  
  
  
  
AN- Uh, this was sumthing that just had to be typed! I really wanna see some more WAFFY and Fluffy TOFUU out there! Too much drama and angst (Not that I mind, really! I crave that stuff now! Lol!)   
This will be multi chapter story, and will have a complete viewing of the wedding and maybe their first child! :) All depends if I get enough feedback, I get the impression not to many are liking it, if nor one reviews! ^^;  
Next Chapter- Tokiya and Fuuko exchange vows! BEWARE!! EXTREME WAFF!!! Will warm the heart, though! :)  
---------------  
  
  
  
All rights and ownership of the characters used in my story belong to creators of FoR! Don't sue! Also, the small part of a Sailor Moon song seen at the top ( Read, so cute!) isn't mine either!   
  
  
  
Remember to R&R!!! JA!!   
  
  
Email; svukotic@hotmail.com   
  
  
  
--------------- 


	2. You mean the world to me

A Piece of Tomorrow  
---------------------------  
by beautiful.dreamer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Cause I could take you in my arms,  
And never let go.  
  
  
---I Could Fall in Love, Salena.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mikigami's POV  
  
  
  
I glance lovingly into her orbs of green hills and lasting oceans of love, and smile my best to ease the nervous look she is wearing lightly on her face.   
  
  
  
She looks beautiful. There are no other words in the universe to describe her essence. Plain and gorgeous, maybe even innocent. She looked like a bride. His bride.  
  
  
Clearing my throat, which had suddenly tightened with nervous anticipation, I began to speak my vows;  
  
  
"Dearest Fuuko, I love you."  
  
  
Oh god, could that be any more original? I wanted to punch myself, but the way she looked at me...I knew they meant something to her at least.   
  
"The first time we met, I thought you were nothing but a rough tomboy..."  
  
  
She frowned, her hands gathering into a fist. Oh, I should have let that one go!   
  
  
"You were so, alive and that always annoyed me before I knew you. I use to think life was for revenge, for dreaming and fantasying I had my sister back with me..."  
  
  
  
'Go on,' her eyes begged me, the annoyed expression long gone.  
  
  
"I, uhh... I thought differently before I met you. You changed me somehow, to see past revenge and hate. I don't think I ever smiled after she died..."  
  
  
Someone sobbed from the crowd, and I was guessing it was Yanagi-san. She was a very sensitive girl and knowing Recca...I'd get a lecture for making his Hime cry. Bah, who needed that non-sense from a monkey?   
  
  
"After she died, I don't think I smiled. Of course, you gave me something to smile about and I don't think I can repay you for that. The first true smile, I let my mouth experience, felt wonderful."  
  
  
I wanted to kiss my wife-to-be, then. Her lips trembled, as she tried to hold back the tears that were sliding beautifully down her face. I smiled softly and shyly at her, giving her strength to hold on a bit longer.  
  
  
  
"Fuuko, you make me feel alive. You make me feel like I could be something true, like I could feel more then just depression,"  
  
  
I grabbed her hands, holding the small fingers with my large palm. They felt warm and soft, so delicate and unspoiled. Perfect Fuuko, everything is perfect about you.  
  
  
"I feel more then just love for you, my darling. I feel..."  
  
  
I watched as a lone rose petal, feel from its nest in Fuuko's purple hair. It's decent down to the ground, was graceful and soft.  
  
  
"I feel pride, proud that you are such a person. Proud what you make life seem to be, what I want it to be."  
  
  
I licked my lips, my heart thumping with excitement.  
  
  
"I feel honor, the need to honor you and make you feel like your so much better then anything I could imagine exists."   
  
  
She would finally be mine, finally be the one I can proudly call my wife.  
  
  
"I feel that you are my whole world."  
  
  
Here goes nothing.  
  
  
"Marry me, and make me the happiest man to ever walk the earth. Make me complete and whole, give me something I will forever hold and love with all my heart, soul and mind."  
  
  
Fuuko almost moaned in joy, and I felt her soft hands hold tight to mine. She was slowly turning into the lovey-dovey(1) mush , I felt like whenever I looked at this wind goddess.  
  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She happily cried, her sobs ringing in all the ears of our guests.  
  
  
The priest smiled, and touched the quivering woman's shoulder.  
  
  
"Uh, Fuuko..." He ventured, " It's you're turn for the vows, dear."  
  
  
She stopped and smiled sheepishly, her eyes turning to the crowd. A muffled, 'Oh Yeah!' was heard, as the slightly blushing Recca ran to the altar. In his hand, was held a crumpled piece of paper, which I guessed, held Fuuko's vows.  
  
  
  
I looked skeptically at my wife-to-be, and she smiled the same sheepish smile as before.   
  
  
  
"Hey, we all can't have good memories!" She told me, shrugging her shoulders.   
  
  
She cleared her throat, in the same manner as mine, though I was sure it was to get everyone's attention back to the altar. Recca caused quite a stir.  
  
  
Glancing at the sheet, her eyes almost popped out of it's sockets. Her hands trembled, and I felt the urge to rip the sheet and read what it was that had disturbed her this much.  
  
  
  
She suddenly turned a fuming red, as she directed her glare towards the retreating Recca. Her hands crumpled the paper even more, as she was about to step off the altar to sock the poor flame boy.  
  
  
I grabbed her arm, facing her to meet my features. She softened, and the glare slowly was disappearing with every second. She stepped on her tip-toes, and whispered in my ear;  
  
  
"Recca gave me some love letter Yanagi-Chan wrote him, I think he mixed it up with my vows."  
  
  
She looked panicked, and I gently touched the tip of her nose with my own. Of course, the crowd found that cute, and began to awe at our little show of affection.  
  
  
Fuuko smirked, turning to the priest. She quickly explained the situation, and the priest grinned. I couldn't hear them well, but the way he chuckled at her "dilemma", clearly showed he knew a way to fix this.   
  
  
"You crazy?" She exclaimed, making a few heads pop towards the altar. I'm guessing, his idea didn't sound to logic to my Fuuko.   
  
  
"No wwaaaayyyyy! I'll sound like such a loser!" She rushed out, her hands going to her mouth. She finally figured how loud she was *sweatdrop*.  
  
  
  
"Just try, child..." The priest ushered her back to me, and she looked nervous. So very, very nervous.  
  
  
"Mi-chan, I knew something was going to go wrong! I can't do anything right!" Fuuko whined, "He asked me to just, say my vows! Out of thin air! I'm not good with words, though!"  
  
  
I almost chuckled, and I bit my tongue to stop the flow of sound rarely heard from my lips. She wouldn't be too happy, since she was in such a 'crisis'!  
  
  
"Like the priest said, just try...please?"   
  
  
She faltered at my simple plea, and gathered my hands back in her own. She glanced into my eyes, her endless blue holding mine with some magnetic force. Her lips opened and closed, looking oddly like a fish. She was thinking of words to say, and I silently encouraged her to go on.  
  
  
"I'm not good with words, Tokiya,"  
  
  
Whenever she said my first name, it sent some pleasurable chill through my body. The way it looked on her lips, made me wonder If there was a better name in the whole universe.   
  
  
"I just want to list a few things, I want you to know you will have as a husband to Fuuko Kirisawa."  
  
  
She blushed, and mumbled some words I don't think she should let past her lips in a church. I bet that sounded stupid to her, but I think I was rather spunky and cute! Just like my Fuuko.  
  
  
"I want you to also remember, no matter what I love you. I will never leave you, not until the day I die and even then I will always watch over you,"  
  
  
  
A tear gathered in the corner of her eye, as she absently wiped at it. Her voice beginning to falter, continued it's promises;  
  
  
"I promise to be a good wife, to try my hardest at all the things I wife can do. I'll try to cook, even though I'm horrible at it...there was this one time thou-"   
  
  
Stopping in mid-sentence, she apologized for getting off track.   
  
  
"Uh, I'll be a good mother! I'll nurse our children to be strong and kind, to be perfect like you,"  
  
  
Her fingers traced my thumb, as she looked lovingly back into my eyes of baby blue.   
  
  
"I'm going to live for you, going to be yours forever. I don't care what people say, of how Fuuko Kirisawa has gone soft, and what not! I don't care! I want nothing more, then to be with you! I love you!"  
  
  
She sobbed the last words, clutching my hands to her chest. Tears I wanted to kiss away were falling down her face, like they were in some crazed race to get to the finish line.   
  
  
"Please, marry me. I want nothing more, then to be your wife. I want to protect you, to give you what you denied to have since your sister passed,"  
  
  
I felt tears prick behind my eyes, the feeling so alien and foreign to my body.  
  
  
The priest called for the rings, as he started the final vows for their ceremony. I slipped the ring on Fuuko's finger, as she mimicked my own actions on me.   
  
  
The rings glittered, and I was glad we choose such perfect symbols for our marriage. They were two white gold(2) bands, one smaller then the other.  
  
  
The priest began;   
  
  
"Do you, Fuuko Kirisawa, take Tokiya Mikigami to be your husband. To always cherish and love, till death do you part?"  
  
  
Her smile dazzled me to the core, "I do."  
  
  
"Do you, Tokiya Mikigami, take Fuuko Kirisawa to be your husband. To always cherish and love, till death do you part?"  
  
  
"I do"  
  
  
The old man chuckled. He looked over the crowd, "If anyone is against the bounding of this special couple, let them speak now or forever hold their peace,"  
  
  
  
No one said a word, not a noise was heard, other then some sniffles coming from Yanagi's direction.  
  
  
  
  
"I now, pronounce you husband and wife! You now may kiss the bride," He gestured to the crying Fuuko, who was silently walking toward me.  
  
  
  
My hands lifted the soft veil, and my eyes drank in the sight of my wife. Beautiful she was, every corner of her inside and out, seemed to radiate with life.   
  
  
  
  
I touched her face, tracing the outline of her delicate jaw. Closing the gap, my lips touched softly against her own, barely kissing her, but still experiencing the best feeling I have ever felt.   
  
  
  
  
  
She pressed to me, holding my neck and bringing making me kiss her more deeper. She tasted of sweet dreams, of happy days running through fields of flowers. I kissed her more, slowly bending down to get a better position.   
  
  
  
  
This was paradise, this was something I wouldn't mind doing the rest of my life.  
  
  
  
  
Finally, I had someone to love again.  
  
  
  
We pulled apart, and she blushed. That was a long kiss, I must admit. Gently tucking a stray hair that had fallen out of it's place, I kissed her forehead in a loving matter.   
  
  
  
My head bent to her ear, slowly kissing and nibbling the soft flesh as I whispered;  
  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Mikigami..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
(1)Ya, Ok...lovey-dovey ain't the best word! SO sue me (Not seriously! *sweatdrop*) I didn't know what else to use, I'm sorry I you think it's so stupid or sumthing! ^^  
  
  
  
(2)Um, yeah. I'll explain what white gold is. It's a type of gold, that looks a lot like silver. The only difference is, it looks a helluva a lot softer and almost like it's misted over. Hard to explain, really! I must add, though...it's a beautiful colour!   
  
  
  
---------------  
  
  
  
  
AN- Oh! That was a lot longer then the chapter before! Sorry, if it still ain't long enough! ^_^  
Um, I'd like to explain that I know Mi-Chan is out of character. I sort of picture him more, uh...happy on his wedding day. He's going to be more outgoing and crap, after this also. Don't like it, well...sorry?  
Also, Fuuko fans, I didn't dilebertly write her part shorter cause I hate her. She's my fave FoR character, so expect a happy ending for the wiond goddess!  
I almost forgot! I didn't get too many reviews for the last chapter, and I was wondering if that was because it sucked? Please, tell me what I can do to change it! If you want some sad angst stuff, then tell me! I'll find a way to fit it in, no big deal! I really want you guys to like this and I thought a change from the usally depressing Mi-ChanxFuu-Chan fan fiction would be nice! ^_^  
R&R! Means so much to us fan fiction writers, ya know? *_~  
  
  
  
---------------  
  
  
  
  
All rights and ownership of the characters used in my story belong to creators of FoR! Don't sue! Also, the song quoted isn't mine! It's by Salena (Or the English spelling, Selena. Whatever).   
  
Remember to R&R!! Mikigami and Fuuko 4-ever! Buh-Bye!   
  
  
Email; svukotic@hotmail.com   
  
  
  
---------------  
  
Thanks for Reading! Check out my other work! ^^ Please? 


	3. I love the way u tell me wit u'r eyes

A Piece of Tomorrow  
---------------------------  
by beautiful.dreamer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If the skies opened up for me,  
And the mountains disappeared,  
If the seas run dry,  
Turn to dust,  
And the sun refused to rise,  
I would still find my way,  
By the light,  
I see in your eyes,  
The world I know,  
Fades away,  
But you stay  
  
--Coco Lee, A Love Before Time   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fuuko POV.  
  
  
  
  
"Did I sound ok?"  
  
  
Mi-Chan looked at me, silently nodding his head before glancing back out the window. I cringed, before lightly touching his hand. He wasn't even looking at me! I bet in his head, rapid thoughts of regret were beginning to rise. Kami-Sama, I ruined our wedding!  
  
  
I caught the sudden girlish sob in my throat, and swallowed the bitter emotion back into my stomach.  
  
  
I scooted over, moving from the warm essence of my life and love. The limo moved swiftly through the summer day, appearing to drive through the air instead of the street. The inside smelt like leather, roses and lilac mixed in one and made me very sleepy.   
  
Yawning, I let my head drop to the window and sighed as the cool glass tingled on my face. I was so happy, yet confused by the weird behavior my husband was showing ever since we entered the limo. He wasn't talking, holding me or even looking close to my direction. He looked happy when I told him my vows, but I was beginning to wonder if it all was a charade to make me happy.   
  
My breath cascaded on the clear glass, leaving a mist lying gently on the surface. It grew bigger, with every outtake of breath, but slowly began to die until a knew warm carbon dioxide touched it with it's invisible fingers. Why was I even caring about this, was beyond my knowledge at the moment. I just wanted to go and be forever in Tokiya's arms.   
  
  
"Mi-Chan, what's wrong?"  
  
  
I tried so damn hard to make my voice strong, to sound like I knew he was all right. I didn't want to sound scared, to be so uncertain and pathetic. I held my breath, as his eyes slowly withdrew from the window and looked at me steadily.   
  
  
"Why did you move away?" He asked me, looking at the space vacated between us. I moved closer, slowly and not leaving the eye contact we held.   
  
  
"Listen, I know I sounded stupid and everything...but I'll show you what I wrote down on the paper. My vows were so perfect, and what I said on the alta-"  
  
His lips cut off the rest of my mindless babble, and his hand touched my bare shoulder lightly. I gasped, closing my eyes to the sudden touchiness Tokiya was using on me. His lips let themselves travel to the nape of my neck, touching the delicate skin with softer silky lips. Gasping, I grabbed the collar of his tuxedo, letting the material ripple in my palms.   
  
"You think," He began, kissing my lips quickly, "I care about the way you told me I loved you?"  
  
I muttered something, inaudible and muffled.   
  
"I wouldn't care less, If you lost your voice on our wedding day and wasn't able to tell me with words you love me. I could see it in your beautiful eyes, my darling Fuuko," He whispered so softly in my ear, I could barely hear his sweet voice.   
  
"I love you so much..." I threw at him, before pouncing and dropping as many kisses as I could on his face. I didn't deserve this...this perfect man! I couldn't believe he would give me a chance to date him, let alone spend the rest of my life in his love and care! Could this be all some wonderful dream, and when I awoke he'd call me monkey again? Constantly tell me how horrible and stupid I was still am? I guess I always started our small quarrels, but I always meant them as a joke.   
  
"I love you, I love you, I love you..." I babbled between kissing his mouth, neck and face, "Kami-Sama, he doesn't even know how much I love you! With everything I am and am not! I love you with more then I can give, and I pray to Kami-Sama, I can give you all that one day!"   
  
He laughed, making me want to blow up, because I was so happy! I couldn't explain, couldn't begin to tell with words just how happy and joyful I was. This was the world to me, he was the world, universe...everything to me. If he ever left me, I would melt, turn to dust and forever disappear with the wind. He was more apart of me, then my own soul.   
  
  
"Please, don't ever leave me...ever..." I begged him, closing my eyes and holding my loved one within my own arms. Never, ever, ever leave me and my life.   
  
"Never, will I run from such a beautiful soul. Such a wonderful heart and body. If I ever leave, I would die without you. Until death do us part, and even after that, I will never be far from your side, understand?"   
  
I nodded my head, "Why were you so distant a few minutes ago?"  
  
  
He looked startled, before replying, "The last time I was in a limo, was when nii-chan died. Sort of triggered memories, the few I hated to remember."  
  
I let my head drop deeper into his embrace, hugging my love with my arms. He cradled my hand, and played gently with my flower-arranged hair. So, that was why he looked so sad? It made logic sense, and knowing myself, I jumped into a whole wacko conclusion about him regretting our marriage! Smooth, Fuuko! Smooth...  
  
  
"I remember, it was a sunny day when she died. Something like today?" He stopped, running the hand that occupied my hair, through his own.  
  
"It was all so surreal, like a fuzzy dream I was hoping to wake up from. I thought it would all end, and I begged so many to pinch me just once! They just looked at me, pity and sympathy in their eyes. I hated that, hated being pitied and looked at like I was some helpless baby!" His voice held bitterness and he cursed to whatever fate took his sister away.   
  
"I would have loved to meet her, Mi-Chan..." I smiled, though it wavered with a sadness and longing I wanted to be gone. It wasn't fair, that such a fine person would have to deal with a tragedy that haunted your every thought. If only I could make it better, ease whatever troubles he had within the well-built walls of his heart.   
  
He looked sadly in my eyes, tracing the outline of my jaw and chin, "She would have thought you perfect for me, she would have loved you like a sister..."  
  
  
"I don't want to be hurt on my wedding night, don't want to be haunted by those images of not having her with me. I have you now, and you make up for her and so much more. You give me something she couldn't, that love only a soul mate can have. I don't want you to think I look at you, and compare you to her...because I don't. I can't. You're so different, so a part of me, that I wouldn't trade anything for you. Not even nii-chan, and forgive me for saying that." He stopped, gathering his hand back into my hair, and relaxing like a boulder was lifted off his body.  
  
  
"I want you to be happy, Tokiya...I'm promising you all my love at this moment! Remember, you can always tell me and give me your troubles," I sighed, smiling so gently and lovingly at him, and hoping he would take my words to heart.  
  
  
"Thank you," He told me, "That promise will be accepted in my heart, with everything I am. It means to me, so much..."  
  
  
I felt the limo stop, and looked outside, where the sun shined with the joy I felt the moment I fell in love with the man with me.   
  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Mikigami, we have reached the hall in which you reception is to be taken place. Are you ready to go?" the driver asked, looking at as from the front mirror. I quickly grinned, and nodded a silent yes. We were ready.  
  
Ready for this party, ready for the rest of our lives and whatever comes after that.   
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------  
This is a short chapter, I know! Don't kill me, flame me or whatev! I have a really, really bad headache and my eyes are so sore from crying (I watched Step Mom! God, what a beautiful movie!). I hope this is ok, since I should have waited till I felt better and could think more clearly, before writing this chapter. Mi-Chan and Fuuko are very out of character, but I do hope they act remotely close to this on their wedding day! We can't have a fridge boy and wacko monkey around, can we? ^^; Please, R&R! It means a bunch, and I'd like to thank all the faithful readers and reviewers! You guys RULE! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
All rights and ownership of the characters used in my story belong to creators of FoR! Don't sue! Also, the song quoted isn't mine! It's by Coco Lee (great song, from Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon)!   
  
Remember to R&R!! Mikigami and Fuuko 4-ever! Buh-Bye!   
  
  
Email; svukotic@hotmail.com or rainbow_angel_dream@yahoo.com   
  
  
  
---------------  
  
Thanks for Reading! Check out my other work! ^^ Please? 


End file.
